


sketches, wishing to be real [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Author's Tag: Just Gods Having Weird Angsty God Sex, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Marielda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: Everyone knows it's ending, and nobody knows how to let go.Samothes and Samot do terribly at talking about it and even worse at coping with it.





	sketches, wishing to be real [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sketches, wishing to be real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512420) by [homsantoft (tofsla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/homsantoft). 



> Original author's notes: _I'm gonna go ahead and admit that tagging this one... challenged me. There's a lot of weird violence and definitely some things that could be upsetting on a suicide & self-harm note, while not really being about suicide per se, because: gestures at canon. This is also where I land on "choose not to use archive warnings" - buddy, I don't even know. You stand so advised._

[Download MP3 here.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/171ixu7aq7789nq/sketches%2C_wishing_to_be_real.mp3) (19:55, 18.36 MB)  


Thanks so much to homsantoft for permission to record a podfic of this fantastic story, and to purmeka for permission to use [this drawing](http://purmeka.tumblr.com/post/168849358062/i-will-walk-down-to-the-end-with-you-if-you-will) as cover art. 

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 


End file.
